Vertical Horizons
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: (Powershipping - Kaiba x Malik) [gift-fic for ryuudaku] Kaiba reluctantly shook hands with Malik, his grip tight and firm. “By the time this is over, Ishtar, you will have lost to me.” ‘In more ways than one,’ he added mentally with a chuckle.


**Author's note: **Hi, guys. :D I'm back. -cackle-

Anyway, to make this all quick: this was a birthday fic for **ryuudaku**, and it's a brand new pairing that I'm getting attached to. -headdesk- I blame you, MC-chan. XD The bunny for this fic was so bloody random. -blink- If you squint, you'll see the pairing. XD; -shot-

So, yeah. Here it is.

**Pairing:** Powershipping (Kaiba x Malik).

**Warnings:** Adult themes, language, light shounen-ai and Malik's Rod.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou. XD;

**-----**

**Vertical Horizons**

A pair of violet eyes watched the ice cubes floating inside the glass full of water, a tanned finger sliding down the side of the glass and drawing moisture from it. The glass fogged over again, once the finger had been removed, and Malik Ishtar smirked, folding his jewel-laden arms across his lavender midriff.

It was barely morning, and he could sense the sun had just peeked from behind the clouds, and the sunlight now streaming through the circular window of his room was further proof of that. A fine mist still laced the ground thousands of metres below the blimp, and the Egyptian knew that the pathetic residents of Domino would soon be waking to the sunshine.

Unlike the rest of the world, Malik had been awake the entire night, plotting and scheming, as he would. Concise, structured plans had been formed during the early hours of the morning, and Malik was more than eager to put them into action.

But, of course, he was still in disguise – his true name and birthright were cloaked by 'Namu', and Rishid was taking on his role as the antagonist in this cat-and-mouse game that Malik, himself, had created. Things were going exactly as planned, and if Malik had anything to do with it, he would get his way. There would be no sweeter revenge than to see the pharaoh destroyed.

Malik was still wary of Bakura's constancy to him, despite the fact the other had plunged a knife into his own host's body to prove his 'loyalty'. The thief was a snake, a force not to be reckoned with nor taken lightly. He was a con artist – sly, intelligent, and tactful. Nonetheless, Malik had invested enough trust in Bakura to ensure that the less significant parts of his plan would be put into action.

But, there was a slight problem. Kaiba.

Malik could see right through Kaiba, and it worked vice versa, also. Kaiba saw past Malik's feigned naivety as 'Namu', and could clearly distinguish between what he was and what he wasn't. Malik's only problem with Kaiba was the fact that he was too intelligent for his own good – just why hadn't **he** been able to beat the pharaoh, yet? But, at that price, was also easily manipulated.

The same way Kaiba was able to see Malik's true identity; Malik was able to see his. He could clearly perceive that Kaiba was greedy for power, driven by a need for authority – so why did he waste his time going after the pharaoh? There were other sources of infinite power, and yet, Kaiba still continued to pursue the fool.

Malik also was aware of the fact that Kaiba consistently hid a small part of him that was still a young child, bitter due to lack of proper upbringing. Kaiba's childhood had been taken from him, Malik knew this, but he still felt no pity for the other. Where was the point in pitying someone who didn't want to acknowledge his true past?

Kaiba was a mere reincarnate of the Priest Set, as it was written in the initiation and taught to the younger generations of the tombkeepers' clan. Kaiba just chose not to believe it – he lacked faith in his past and true self. His past life had been the wielder of the Sennen Rod – the item Malik now possessed and controlled. The Rod would obey only him, and no other, because he was the rightful holder of it. Neither Kaiba, nor his ancient self was going to change that.

What did prophecies matter? They were simple predictions from the gods, from ages and spirits passed. They mattered not, Malik was certain. No snobbish, bratty CEO was going to get between him and his destiny. His destiny was to be the holder of the three Egyptian God cards, and once he had all three, he would be able to discard the Rod, for it would be meaningless to him. He could cast it aside, give it to the thief as promised, but in order for him to do that, he had to defeat Kaiba at his own game – forgetting about the pharaoh, for the moment, was wise. One step at a time…

Isis had given Obelisk to Kaiba, but for what reason? To what did Isis owe Kaiba? Malik presumed she had given it to Kaiba, for fear of losing it herself, or perhaps she knew Kaiba was the only one who could prevent Malik from having it without playing fairly.

So, now Obelisk was in Kaiba's possession. Kaiba would be taken down easily, no doubt. He had weak spots that Malik knew exactly how to target – and he was an expert at mind games, as his many mind slaves had found out. The Winged Dragon of Ra was capable of beating Obelisk without difficulty. All it would require would be some… tactical planning, and then Malik's plan would be put into action.

But then the question arose: why had Kaiba not yet revealed Malik's true identity to the other competitors in Battle City? What did he gain if Malik stayed in the tournament, next to Ra, which could be obtained if he was disqualified? If Kaiba wanted Ra, which he clearly did, he could just give the word, and Malik's plan would be foiled. So, why did he continue to let Malik to edge along in his tournament, when he could so easily be taken out?

For once, Malik was at a loss. He usually had the answers to most things, but this was beyond even _him_.

Still, Kaiba could have been a powerful ally, but Malik suspected he was only after the God cards, and no more. He wouldn't waste his time or breath approaching Kaiba – he was certain the only answer would be a disdainful snort. However, Malik's curiosity towards Kaiba was becoming overbearing. The other teen was a damn obscurity to him.

So, why did Malik have to know everything? It was times like these he cursed his inquisitive nature – and it was times like these he knew he'd never get a moment's peace until he discovered what was bothering him.

Malik was brought back to reality from within his mind by the sound of lightly treading footsteps, gradually getting closer to his room. There was the unmistakable click of a boot heel right outside Malik's door.

The Egyptian in question rose to his feet, eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had been interrupted by the unwelcome noise, and was now not happy – whoever it was would be sorry, especially if that someone were Rishid.

A light rap of knuckles against the door alerted Malik to the person's obvious presence, and he muttered under his breath, stalking over to the door, mild irritation settling in. The door was opened rather abruptly, and it wasn't Malik who was responsible for it. He was only halfway across the room, and stopped in his tracks, as a shadow was cast over him.

"Kaiba?" Malik's expression was now one of amusement – but to this, Kaiba simply rolled his eyes. Trust the Egyptian to be completely irrational at a time like this.

"Who else runs this tournament?" Kaiba asked flatly, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. It was time to confront Malik, and as far as he was concerned, there would be no better time for it – unless Yami was beaten in the next twenty-four hours.

"My mistake," Malik said mockingly, his usual smirk slipping into place. "Is there a reason you barged into my room at six o'clock in the morning?" Malik only expected a meeting of sorts, not some ridiculous lecture from the egotistical CEO.

"Yes, there is, Ishtar," Kaiba muttered, barely touching the Egyptian's true name for slight paranoia of someone hearing. If one of the other competitors discovered he knew Malik's façade, then he would probably be accused of foul play. "I wish to discuss an… alliance, of sorts."

That caught Malik's attention, a brow raised in Kaiba's direction. "Oh?" was all the response he offered.

Kaiba scowled at the pretentiousness of Malik, the sneer now on his lips unpleasant. "Listen, Ishtar, because I don't feel as if I need to waste my breath on you."

"I'm listening." Malik took a seat at the table, propping his head on a hand and drumming his fingers on the wood rhythmically.

"Don't worry, it's relevant." Kaiba snorted lightly, before deciding to get right to the point. "As you know, I have Obelisk, and you have Ra. Yuugi only has Slifer – the power of Ra could easily defeat Slifer, and as could Obelisk's power, no doubt."

Malik frowned slightly; brushing his bangs from his eyes as he said insipidly, "Go on." Despite the fact he didn't show it or sound it, he was mildly intrigued by Kaiba's little speech, so far.

"I know of your partnership with the one who possesses Ryou's body," Kaiba muttered darkly, scoffing disdainfully. "As trivial as it may seem, I find it amusing – the way you two have decided to attack the pharaoh, that is. I know of the tactics you've tried, Ishtar. Controlling the minds of that mediocre duellist, Jounouchi, and that girl, Anzu. All your other mind slaves are rather obvious, too. And as I'm sure you're aware, none of those little tactics have worked."

Malik's smirk was nothing short of amused at this point, Kaiba's redundant speech succeeding to give him a source of entertainment for the time being. Of course, he wasn't taking Kaiba seriously – what did the CEO think he could **do**?

"Hn." Malik was refusing to give Kaiba any more than that, and arched a brow, just waiting for the moment when Kaiba would snap.

"To make this quick – I have recently something that may be of… interest to you."

"Is this some kind of subtle hint at an alliance, Kaiba?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, his dislike at being taken aback getting the best of him. "Perhaps so, Ishtar."

Malik merely smirked devilishly, getting to his feet and approaching Kaiba. "I suppose I could use one more slave," he mused, violet eyes flashing in amusement.

Kaiba's eyes were narrowed slits by now. "Take it or leave it, you stupid Egyptian," he growled, beginning to lose his patience.

Malik cocked his head, smirking up at the clearly irritated teen. "As you wish it of me so badly, Kaiba – consider us allies." A slim, bronzed hand was outstretched in Kaiba's direction, Malik waiting, amused, to see if Kaiba would fall into his trap.

Kaiba smirked victoriously – he had gotten **exactly** what he wanted out of Malik. A chance to take Yami down and win Malik over at the same time.

It really was amusing how similar minds were attracted.

Malik, meanwhile, was pleased at the fact that he now had another intelligent, capable slave. At this rate, he couldn't lose. He would win back Obelisk from Kaiba, and break the other's fighting spirit while he was at it. Then, he would destroy Yami with Ra and Obelisk – then he could dispose of the thief in any way he saw fit, and do whatever seemed right with Kaiba.

Kaiba reluctantly shook hands with Malik, his grip tight and firm. "By the time this is over, Ishtar, you will have lost to me." '_In more ways than one,'_ he added mentally with a chuckle.

Malik smirked, satisfied with this. "And you will have no fortitude left within you after I'm finished with you," he responded, interesting ways to break Kaiba down to small pieces already forming in his mind.

It was at that moment that the two seemingly completely different people formed an alliance – to each get what the really wanted: each other. Kaiba was a mere pawn and an extra asset in Malik's plan and definite victory, and Malik was Kaiba's prime target, as was Ra.

One small step at a time was what Malik continued to tell himself, before the day was out. He would have Kaiba's acceptance of defeat – as well as his mind, imprisoned within Malik's own.

**-----**

**A/N: **Well, it's done. XD; It's my first attempt at writing Kaiba in ages, so please excuse any stupidness, on my part. -sweatdrop-

Anyway, thanks for reading, and for anyone who reads 'Jaded', chapter three is almost done. :D


End file.
